


Don’t Take My Photograph; Because I Don’t Want To Know How It Looks To Feel Like This

by Charli



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thinks about Richard, a lot.  And mostly in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Take My Photograph; Because I Don’t Want To Know How It Looks To Feel Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Lyrics by Newton Faulkner

_~As cars and people pass it feels like standing still,  
But I know I’m just moving uncomfortably slow _

It’s an ache like hunger. A dull, gnawing sensation in his guts, in his soul, at the centre of his very being. It hurts his chest, like someone has placed a great weight there and it’s pressing down on him. Squeezing his heart like an accordion and he’s finding it harder and harder to breathe.

James can’t recall when it was he fell in love with his co-presenter. He thinks it may have been while Richard was sleeping. Dark lashes fluttering in dream sleep against pale skin. The firm line of his body in shadow as he kicks off the covers, exposing shorts and flesh. James watching silently in the dark.

He hesitates to use the word love when he’s lost in his thoughts. He’s never been entirely sure what it means, not to him anyway. But there is a pressure in his chest when he thinks about Richard and some how he’s become ever more taciturn and monosyllabic whenever Richard is around.

Jeremy and Richard just see it as business as usual. Same old Captain Slow, Captain Sense of Direction. James knows it’s something else entirely. His face aches every time he has to force a smile for the cameras, not wanting to see the screens. Not wanting to know how it looks to feel this way.

Life is moving on around him. Richard is busy living his life whereas James is busy living up to his nicknames. Let the world move on around him. This morning James just wants to stay here in the shower, alone with his imagination and his unrequited love.

He lets the hot water run over his body, over his hair, soaking him. He pushes his wet hair out of his face and reaches for the shampoo. And as he rubs his hands through his hair, he’s thinking about Richard. And Richard is there with him.

Smaller hands replace his own, and begin massaging the soapy scalp. “You use far too much shampoo.” Says Richard.

“That’s because I have far too much hair.” James replies.

Richard pushes James’s head under the shower to rinse away the suds and James can feel Richard’s wet naked body sliding up against his back.

James turns and puts his hands in Richard’s hair, tilting his face upwards and then James presses his lips against his friend’s, and everything is right with the world.

Mouths slightly open, James flicks his tongue over those perfect teeth and then presses forward, feeling himself grow hard as their tongues meet. Richard is hard kisser. He forces himself into the kiss, his tongue invading James’s mouth, biting at his lips and holding James’s face in his hands so that he can’t come up for air until Richard breaks the kiss.

There is a blissful agony as their cocks press together, each seeking the heat from the others body. Richard leans forward and splays his hands against the wall. James catches his breath as he sees the way the water slides down and plays off the younger mans body. “Give me a back wash mate.” Richard teases and James grabs the shower gel.

Richard’s body is hard and muscular beneath his hands. James lightly massages Richards shoulders, inducing a slight moan from the other man, before sliding his hands down the tight wet back. James lets his hands rest for a moment on Richards hips, pressing his own hard cock against the swell of Richard’s ass.

“Touch me.” Richard urges, and James slides his hands around his waist and his fingers travel lightly along the length of Richard’s hard cock.

James nips at Richard’s neck and Richard growls low in his throat as James tightens his grip and fists Richard’s cock firmly. And Richard gasps slightly as James enters him, pushing the sensitive head of his cock into his co-presenters hot tight ass. As James thrusts, Richard presses back against him and they settle into a comfortable rhythm, as if they have been designed by nature to fit perfectly together.

“God you feel so amazing,” James gasps into Richard’s ear, “I want to stay inside of you forever.”

“Might make filming a bit difficult.” Richard grunts in reply.

And as James comes ball-deep in his ass, Richard comes hard into James’s soapy hand and the water washes them clean.

James’s cock stays buried in Richard until he is soft, soft, soft. They don’t want to pull apart, they need this to last a lifetime. But they are disturbed a soft tapping on the screen door.

James turns and Fusker is perched in the hand basin, tapping his paws gently against the glass.

And like that Richard is gone and his cat has been watching him masturbate in the shower again.

And like that it’s time to dress and go to work and pretend that everything is just the way it’s supposed to be.

And James moves painfully through his life, in constant motion, but always uncomfortably slow.

THE END


End file.
